


But First, Let Me Take A Selfie

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete's the Selfie King and Patrick is just along for the ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But First, Let Me Take A Selfie

**Author's Note:**

> For the tumblr prompt: pete likes taking pictures or selfies with patrick, especially after sex when patrick's all blissed and his hair is all messy, his cheeks are flushed and he looks sexy while still seeming adorable.  
> Title shamelessly taken from The Chainsmokers song of the same name.

They’ve cleaned up and are laying together for their post orgasm cuddle when Pete’s phone goes off. It’s an Instagram notification from his private account and he reads the comment and replies to it one handedly, the other arm pinned under Patrick as Patrick dozes off beside him. 

Pete looks down at Patrick and smiles. Patrick’s cheeks are still flushed and his hair’s a mess from Pete’s fingers tugging and pulling at it. Pete shifts and Patrick blinks up at him, sleepy and adorable. 

"What are you doing?" Patrick asks around a yawn as Pete holds his phone out in front of them.

"Taking a selfie with you." Pete grins and presses a quick kiss to the top of Patrick’s head. 

Patrick grumbles, but he’s still pliant enough from his orgasm that he allows Pete to take several pictures in a row. Pete grins and swipes through them, picking out the ones where Patrick looks the cutest and most blissed out, laying against Pete. He posts them to his private account and immediately gets a comment from Gabe, asking when he gets to join in.

Pete chuckles and lets Patrick read the comments as well, ignoring Patrick’s grumbling at Pete posting the picture. He can’t complain too much. It is on Pete’s locked account, after all.

"I can’t help that you’re so adorable, I feel like it would be too selfish of me to not share you with the world. Even if I do want to keep you all to myself." Pete tips Patrick’s chin up and kisses him.

Patrick sighs into Pete’s mouth and kisses back fondly, grumblings cut short by Pete’s mouth. 

He can deal with Pete being the selfie king as long as there aren’t too many selfies with him.


End file.
